Wonder Woman (2009)
Wonder Woman is the first feature length animated film focusing on purely Wonder Woman. It depicts the origin story of Wonder Woman. Plot Centuries ago, the Amazons, a proud and fierce race of warrior women, led by Queen Hippolyta, battled Ares, the God of War, and his army. During the battle, Hippolyta beheaded her son, Thrax, whom Ares forceibly conceived with her, and then defeated the God of War himself. Zeus prevented them from killing Ares. Instead, Hera bound his powers with magic bracers so that he was deprived of his ability to draw power from the aura of violence and death he could instigate, and only another god could release him. In compensation, the Amazons were granted the island of Themyscira, where they could be eternally youthful and isolated from Man in the course of their duty of holding Ares prisoner for all eternity. Later, Hippolyta was granted a daughter, Princess Diana, whom she shaped from the sand of the sea shore and gave life with her own blood. Over a millennium later, an American fighter pilot, Steve Trevor, is shot down and crash-lands on the island, where he soon runs afoul of the Amazon population, including the war-like and aggressive Artemis. Steve and Diana meet and fight, and she defeats him, taking him to the Amazons. Hippolyta decides he should be returned home. Diana volunteers, but is assigned to guard Ares's cell instead since her mother argues that she has not enough experience in dealing with the dangers of the outside world. Diana defies her mother and, her face hidden by a helmet and her guard duty covered by her bookish but kind-hearted Amazon sister Alexa, wins the right to take Trevor back to his home. In the meantime, the Amazon Persephone, who has fallen in love with Ares, releases him, both killing Alexa in the process. With the additional task of capturing Ares, Diana brings Trevor to New York City, where he volunteers to help. An investigation uncovers a pattern of violence created by Ares presence that will lead to him given time, the pair go out to a bar while they wait. After some heavy drinking, Trevor makes a pass at Diana. They argue outside, but are attacked first by thugs and then the demigod Deimos. Deimos kills himself to prevent being interrogated, but Diana and Steve find a clue on his body that leads them to a secret Greek temple guarded by the worshipers of Ares. Once there, Diana attempts to subdue Ares, but he summons monsters that threaten to kill her, prompting Trevor to save her instead of stopping Ares. Meanwhile, Ares performs a sacrifice to open a gate to the Underworld, where he persuades his uncle, Hades, to remove the gauntlets. Later, Diana regains consciousness and is furious that Trevor saved her rather than stop Ares. Trevor argues against her abuse with his own criticism of the Amazons' isolation and their generalizations about men, and reveals how much he cares about her. Ares and his army attack Washington, DC. Trevor and Diana arrive to battle Ares and are soon joined by the Amazons. While Ares manages even to summon the Amazons long dead from the Underworld to fight their own sisters, his scheme is stopped by Alexa, a member of the undead host, who reveals to Artemis a chant which nullifies Ares's control over them. The undead then turn on Ares but are destroyed by his powers; in memory of Alexa, Artemis later takes up the hobby of reading. Hippolyta faces Persephone in combat and kills her, but with her dying breath, Persephone makes the queen realize that in shutting the Amazons away from the world of men, she has denied them the chance to live as women. Meanwhile, the President, influenced by Ares's power, orders a nuclear missile against Themyscira. This act of supreme aggression increases Ares's power, but Trevor takes the invisible jet and shoots down the missile just before it hits the island. Finally, after a brutal beating at Ares's hands, Diana finally outwits and kills him. Subsequently, Ares is condemned to the underworld to attend Hades as a slave, alongside his son. Later on Themyscira, Hippolyta realizes that Diana misses both the outside world and Trevor. She charges her daughter to become a diplomat for the Amazons. Diana accepts and she returns to the world of men where she enjoys the company of Trevor and assumes the secret identity of Diana Prince. However, their relationship comes with the understanding of her larger duties, such as when she sees The Cheetah robbing a museum and she excuses herself to stop the supervillainess as Wonder Woman. Cast *Keri Russell as Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Nathan Fillion as Col. Steve Trevor *Alfred Molina as Ares *Virginia Madsen as Queen Hippolyta *Rosario Dawson as Artemis *Tara Strong as Alexa *David McCallum as Zeus *Oliver Platt as Hades *Vicki Lewis as Persephone *Marg Helgenberger as Hera *Rick Overton as The President *Jason Miller as Gang Leader and Thrax *Julianne Grossman as Etta Candy *John DiMaggio as Deimos *Cheetah (No dialogue) Category:Wonder Woman (2009) 1 Category:DC Universe Animated Original Movies